


FIC: Adventures in Anonymity

by jagnikjen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna coerces Blaise into announcing their engagement with a costume party. Guests must arrive in costume. Draco is entranced by a sexy bumble bee, and Pansy finds herself, as always, drawn to a tall figure dressed in black, green and silver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Adventures in Anonymity

**Adventures in Anonymity**

**Chapter One**

“And Father’s planning on going to South America. I was thinking of going, but now that we’re engaged, I’m not sure if I should.” Luna took a sip of her champagne. “I’m sure he’d be back before the wedding, which means I can’t go because I need to plan everything. If he waits until after, then we’ll be newlyweds and I’d hate to leave you.” She offered him an innocent smile, but waggled her brows at him.

Blaise Zabini’s libido kicked in. “If you want to go, then go. We can hire a wedding planner to take care of the details.” Though the thought of her being so far away from him—from a purely sexual standpoint wasn’t a pleasant thought. Of course, he could order a portkey and visit as often as he wanted.

Their server stopped at the table. “More champagne?”

“I’m fine thanks.” Luna said with a shake of her head. Blaise nodded.

They’d been engaged for all of a few hours. After he’d gone down on one knee and asked her to marry him, they’d celebrated with a wild shag and then she demanded he take her out for a celebratory dinner. He’d been happy to oblige.

She ran a stockinged foot up his trouser leg and winked. “You’re so good to me.”

She wore real silk stockings for some reason and the glide of the soft, smooth fabric along his calf was a huge turn-on, though he wasn’t sure why. “That’s our little secret. I have a reputation to maintain,” he said, only half joking.

He really didn’t want people thinking he’d gone soft, but if it hadn’t been for Luna he might not be here. Five years ago, he’d never have associated with anyone other than a fellow Slytherin, much less looney Luna Lovegood. But after the war, he spent some time in St. Mungo’s. It was a little known fact. Luna’s father had been there at the same time. She’d visited him on a daily basis and her attention, patience and kindness to each and every person on the ward had made an impact on them all. She’d often brought treats and gifts and had been a bright spot in an otherwise difficult time, though it had taken an age to admit it even to himself.

She’d noticed he never had visitors and had made it a point to spend time with him each time she came to see her father. Blaise’s mother had no use for him and had fled to Italy in the months leading up to the final battle.

Had Luna not taken the time to speak with him one fateful day, he might still be locked up. Or worse. He hid the shudder.

Thankfully, she’d taken no offense when he’d ignored her for months on end. She’d shown up day after day, week after week, month after month. She’d finally broken through his stand-offish exterior and he was a better man for it. Not that he’d admit that to just anyone either. Life was definitely more interesting with her around. Brighter, more amusing.

Until she’d entered his life, he hadn’t realized anything was missing. Now he knew better. His sex life had improved as well. To be honest, it couldn’t have gotten much worse.

“Let’s have a party, Blaise, and invite all our friends and tell them all at once.”

Blaise snorted. He had two friends.

“Whatever you want, Luna.” He could deny her nothing, as hard to believe as anyone who knew him would find that. She’d seen past his public persona to the scared, unloved man inside and reached out. He cleared his throat. Enough sappy introspection.

Luna smiled brightly. “Thank you. Let’s make it a costume masquerade. Won’t that be fun?”

“Costumes?” He raised a brow. How common. But the excitement sparkling in her blue eyes meant good things for him.

“Yes, of course, and everyone must arrive alone, even if they’re part of a couple.”

“Sounds interesting.” What the bloody hell? He was richer than Croesus and no longer cared what anyone thought.

Except Luna.

And Draco—except where Luna was concerned.

And sometimes Pansy. Depending on the subject.

“Oh, it will be,” she said with a wink. “Now, have I thanked you properly for this?” She lifted her hand and fluttered her fingers. Her long _talented_ fingers. The large sapphire glittered in its silver setting and turned her eyes a darker shade of blue.

“As a matter of fact, you did. But perhaps you should thank me for the party.” Yeah, he could still be a self-serving bastard, but it’s not as if he didn’t give as good as he got.

“Oh—and I know just the way.” Tilting her head, she ran the tip of her tongue across her plump pink lips. “Come along, Blaise, let’s go home.”

**Chapter Two**

Blaise’s cock hardened in anticipation. He rose, thankful for his robes, and escorted Luna from the restaurant. Within minutes, they appeared in the sitting room of Luna’s small Diagon Alley flat.

She threw her arms around his neck, standing on tip toe to press a kiss to his lips. “Mmm, I see, or rather I _feel_ you’re ready—”

He growled and took possession of her mouth in a heated kiss.

She pulled away and satisfaction zipped through him at the high color on her cheeks, the swollen lips, and the blaze of want in her eyes.

Luna pulled her wand from her robe and their clothes left their bodies and landed in neat piles on the settee with a flick of her wrist and a hum. She’d become quite the spell caster, and her neatness spoke to his own innate sense of tidiness.

Her fingers were smooth as they closed around his cock. She hummed again. The other hand fisted him and she worked first one hand and then the other down his length. Over and over, squeezing gently, twisting lightly. He groaned. He could come from a hand job.

“Feeling good?” she asked.

“You know I am,” he said. His hips surged forward in search of more.

A moment later, she took to her knees on the leather ottoman. Early in their relationship, they’d realized that the difference in their heights made certain activities a little trickier than others. Blow jobs being one.

“Have I told you lately how much I love your cock?” she asked in her typical airy voice, eyes sparkling.

“Uh huh…” His balls tightened and he felt lightheaded as what little blood remaining in his head rushed southward. He loved it when she talked dirty. No one realized how sexy she was, how uninhibited and playful and adventurous she was in the bedroom as well as out of it. The things they’d done…

On her knees on the ottoman, she braced herself with her hands on her knees.

“Look at me, Blaise,” she commanded.

He met her gaze, her lips turning up in a wicked grin right before they parted. He couldn’t hold back the groan that escaped when her warm wet mouth closed around the head. As if it were a lollipop, her tongue swirled around it and she pulled more of his length into her mouth. Opening her throat, she swallowed around him. He couldn’t help it—he pumped into her and she moaned. Her eyes fell shut and she allowed him his way.

Looking down the length of their bodies was another bloody turn-on. The sight of his dark skin against her pale skin. His cock in her pretty mouth. Her small tits jiggling from the movement of their unorthodox coupling.

Her hands gripped his hips as he slid his body in and out of her mouth. Tingles began deep inside him and his balls tightened and pulled close to his body.

“I’m gonna come,” he grunted, resting his hands on her head. A moment later, he pulled out of her mouth and fisted himself finished. She preferred not to swallow and he respected that. Luna sat up and thrust her breasts forward. With a gutteral moan, he shot his load onto her chest. The creamy fluid ran down her perky little tits and she rubbed it in. Who would ever suspect this kinky side of her? He hadn’t, but it certainly had been a pleasant surprise.

She took him by the hand. “Come on, lover, my turn…” She tugged him to her bedroom and turned him before giving him a little shove. Then she straddled his lap and took his length inside her. Another groan escaped him at the snug fit of her wet warmth. Those lovely little titties bounced above him as she rode him. Her breathy exclamations taking him to the brink once more.

“Blaise.

“Oh.

“Yes.

“My.

“Harder.

“Yes.

“Now.”

Her movements became less graceful and more frantic. A low keen sounded from deep in her throat and her body spasmed around him, drawing another, though mild, orgasm from him. Her face glowed as she closed the distance between them and kissed him. “I love you so much, Blaise.”

A fullness filled his chest. He didn’t deserve her pure spirit, but somehow it was his. “I love you as well…”

**Chapter Three**

Draco shoveled another mouthful of Shepherds pie into his mouth. The elegant invitation leaned against the salt cellar. So Blaise had asked her. The invitation didn’t say so specifically, but it had to be an engagement party. A secret surprise costumed masquerade engagement party.

Luna wasn’t his favorite person in the world, but if it hadn’t been for her, Blaise probably would have died. He and Blaise had never been as close as, say, Potter and Weasley, but Blaise was one of his _two_ friends. Draco could admit, if only to himself, that he was glad Blaise was still around to irritate him. Crabbe and Goyle, on the other hand, had proven to be slimier than flobberworms and he was well rid of them both.

Draco shook his head. He wasn’t going to waste another minute thinking about those two. He had weightier issues to concern himself with. Like what in heaven’s name he was going to wear to this party. Costumes and masks? Blaise had it bad if he’d agreed. And it appeared he had. He’d sent around a follow up note saying Draco’d better show up and in costume. That Luna wasn’t to be disappointed. And there was no way he was gonna weasel out of it or he’d lose his only male friend.

Yeah, yeah.

Of course, Draco wasn’t one to throw stones. If he had a certain witch in his life, he’d do anything she asked without second thought.

Grabbing his tumbler of fire whiskey, he took a large swig.

A loud pop startled him and he jerked in his seat, the amber liquid dribbling down his shirt front. “Blast it—”

 _“Can you believe this?”_ Pansy said, jamming one hand to a cocked hip and holding out a duplicate invitation. 

“Pansy.” He jumped to his feet, a spell flitting though his mind and removing the wet spot from his shirt.

“She must have cast one of her crazy spells on him.” Pansy pointed at her temple and moved her finger in a circular motion. “Mark my words, this will end badly. She’s only after him for his money. Growing up in that hovel—”

“Have you ever been to the Lovegood home?”

“Well, no. Of course not.” Pansy wrinkled her nose.

“Then how do you know she grew up in a hovel as you call it?”

“Well, I—”

“You don’t.” He raised a brow at her and she dropped her bluster and dropped into a chair. Draco re-took his own seat. “Quit wasting your breath. You know nothing either of us says is going to make a difference. They have a thing. Even I can see it and I’m not the most observant bloke. Now help me come up with a costume idea.”

A faint snap sounded and Hildy bobbed at Pansy’s elbow. “Would miss like summat?”

“What he’s having,” she said, nodding toward Draco’s place setting.

“Yes, miss.” A few moments later, Hildy re-appeared with a plate and a glass.

“Thank you.”

Draco smirked.

“What?”

“You thanked a house elf,” Draco said and chuckled.

She opened her mouth to either issue a reprimand or hex him, he wasn’t sure which, but he lifted a brow and she snapped it shut again. A hex then. He was a much better spell caster than she, and she knew it. He’d counter-hex her before she finished speaking.

“We need costumes,” he said. “Any suggestions?”

“A thestral? A hippogriff?” she asked with a shrug before sampling the food placed before her.

Draco rolled his eyes. A hippogriff? Really? Yes, he been wrong about Buckbeak all those years ago. But, no matter how proud and regal hippogriffs were, there was no way he was wearing a costume made of feathers and sporting four legs and wings. 

“Oh, I know—a crumple horned snorkack.” She laughed, her dark eyes twinkling.

“Very funny,” he said but laughed as well. “I want a good costume. Not something silly or ridiculous. I want something befitting the Malfoy name and image.”

She snorted but a blink later, snapped her fingers, her face lighting up. “The White Rabbit.”

“The White Rabbit?” What the bloody hell was she talking about?

“Yes. From _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland._ Though more popular in the muggle world, my mother read it to me when I was a little girl, and it was thought that Charles Dodgson was really a wizard.” A luminous smile broke across her face. “I’ll be the Red Queen.”

“The White Rabbit, the Red Queen?” Draco shook his head. “That doesn’t sound at all like what I had in mind.”

“Oh, yes, I promise it’s perfect. Just hear me out.”

**Chapter Four**

Three weeks later…

The grounds of the Zabini estate glittered with manufactured frost. Golden light spilled from the windows. Flowers and greenery accentuated the elegant rooms filled with objects de art and antique furniture.

Blaise stood next to Luna on the wide base of the central staircase awaiting the arrival of their guests.

“I wish you’d have let me choose a costume for you,” Luna said wistfully, eyeing his midnight blue dress robes. His only concession to dressing up.

“I know you do. But we’ve had this discussion more than once. Now, the party is about to be underway and I’ve dressed up but I’m not wearing a costume—enjoy your friends and leave me to enjoy mine.” _They’d better show up or he was going in search of them._

Blaise eyed his lovely bride-to-be, thankful once again for his robes. The pale pink, sexy bunny costume hugged her curves in all the right places. Except her bust, which appeared larger than it really was. He wasn’t much of a breast man, preferring her long slender legs, now encased in black satin stockings. Her black heels did little to eliminate the height difference. She wore a headband with satin bunny ears attached and sported a over-large fluffy white tail just below the curve of her waist.

Good thing he hadn’t seen her in her costume sooner or the two of them would have been late to their own party.

Various pops, snaps and cracks sounded as the guests began arriving. The double front doors stood open, a spell in place to allow visitors entrance but to keep the crisp air where it belonged—outside.

Luna greeted each person like a long lost cousin.

Blaise remained on the bottom step of the stairs, watching, nodding when Luna mentioned him and she and the guest glanced his way. Even if everyone had shown up without benefit of costume and mask, he still wouldn’t have known faces, much less names.

A dragon, a hag, a Snape, a Dumbledore, a cornish Pixie, and a Slytherin arrived. No sign of Pansy or Draco, however. At least as far as he could tell. They’d refused to divulge the nature of their costumes. Knowing them as he did, however, he was sure he’d recognize them both on sight. Draco especially.

“Iris,” he called.

A soft pop sounded beside him.

“Yes, Sir Blaise, Sir.”

“Did you add the special ingredient to the punch?” He’d concocted a special potion similar to Amortentia, but without the blatant scent factor.

“Yes, Sir Blaise.”

And instead of being drawn to the person who created the potion, people were drawn to the first person they came in contact with after drinking the punch. He’d had Luna taste test it several days ago when the only person around was himself.

“Good. You may go.”

He couldn’t wait to see who hooked up with whom. The affects would last for seventy-two hours. Physical attraction was quite strong during the first eighteen to twenty-four hours. How far a pair went depended on their own personal comfort in that area. During the remaining forty-eight hours, the couple were connected almost telepathically. The potion would lower their mental and emotional inhibitions allowing them to possibly bond on a more elemental, honest level.

He watched the punch bowl with keen interest.

The hag and the cornish pixie hooked up. Golden sparkles shimmered around them for a few moments. Quite an unusual pair. _Wonder who they were._

Next to drink was the Dumbledore. And then a Kinglsey Shackelbolt. They turned and caught sight of one another. Lavender sparks shot out of the tops of both their heads.

Interesting…Blaise hadn’t thought about gender. Perhaps one of the two was a woman in reality. But what did he care? To each his own.

Within a few minutes, he lost sight of the pair as more and more guests arrived and began milling about. If only Pansy and Draco would show up.

“Well, well, well…” said a voice. It was higher pitched than usual, but he’d recognize Pansy’s snide tone anywhere.

He glanced down and raised a brow. “It’s about time. Who the bloody hell are you supposed to be and where’s Draco?”

“What? You don’t recognize me? Off with your head,” she said and laughed.

When Blaise didn’t respond, she shrugged.

“He should be here by now, but you know him. He’s worse than a woman sometimes. But I’m sure you’ll recognize him when you see him.”

“Why, hello, Pansy. So good of you to come,” said Luna, coming to stand next to Blaise. “I love your costume. The Red Queen suits you.”

“Thanks. I think. And what are you supposed to be?”

“Well, my patronus is a rabbit, so…”

“Ah. How…quaint.”

Despite the mask, Blaise saw the contempt. Heard it. “Watch yourself.”

“I need a drink,” said Pansy with a huff.

“There’s some spiked punch in the green drawing room,” he said. He’d planned to divulge his secret to her and Draco. But now, she deserved what she got.

The faux Slytherin stood tall. He ladled a serving of punch and downed it in a single gulp before helping himself to another cupful.

Blaise grinned.

Pansy walked up and the Slytherin imposter wasted no time in serving Pansy a cup. She took several sips and then turned toward Blaise lifting her cup. She must like it…The Slytherin bloke recalled Pansy’s attention and she looked at him as she swigged the rest of her punch.

A moment later, orange sparks shot from both sets of ears.

_Bloody hell, I wish I knew who that bloke was._

**Chapter Five**

Neville pulled the satin mask into place and fastened the black dress robes with the Slytherin crest fastened on the left side. He studied his reflection in the large antique looking glass. Surely no one would recognize or even guess it was him. Why would they? A Longbottom in Slytherin robes?

Well, there was his cousin Jessamyn. Although, with her silvery blond hair and grey eyes, she resembled her Black ancestors more than her Longbottom relatives.

He let go of the sigh and headed for the grand foyer and the large floo. With everyone coming in costume, how was he going to find someone to talk to? He’d much rather stay home, but he’d promised Luna he’d come. He tossed a handful of powder towards his feet and said, “Zabini Manor.”

After a flash of green flames and a bit of whirling, he stepped into a drawing room paneled in dark wood and containing heavy leather furniture. Old fashioned gas lights shed warm light throughout the room. The thick draperies were pulled back from the large plate glass window looking down upon a garden sparkling with frost and fairy lights.

A couple sat, snogging, on one of the settees. Heat rushed to his face at the intimate display. They didn’t appear, however, to have noticed his arrival. In fact, a hand moved and cupped a breast. A low moan sounded a scant moment later.

Neville’s tackle twitched and he watched in fascination. Merlin, it had been far too long since he’d shagged anyone or had a good snog for that matter. Wanking in the shower was getting old.

_Well, old man, if you’d stop hiding out in the Hogwarts greenhouses, you might have more luck meeting witches._

“Yes, oh, yes…right there…”

Neville shook his head and forced his gaze away from the twosome. He needed to get out of here. Music and laughter poured into the drawing room from the open double doors. He supposed he ought to go say hello to his host and hostess. He took a fortifying breath and headed toward the chattering crowd.

Luna stood on the stairs with Blaise. Blaise wore no costume, but even with a mask, there was no mistaking Luna with her pale skin and long white hair. After living a year in close quarters, he’d know her anywhere.

“Hello, Luna,” he said, approaching the couple.

She took his hands and rocked to her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Neville,” she whispered. “So glad you could make it.”

“H-how did you know it was me?”

“You’re like the older brother I never had.” Luna glanced around and then met his eyes through the mask. “Is Hannah coming?”

His heart sank and heat rushed to his face. “I dunno. We, ah, we broke up. She’s seeing someone else.”

“Oh. Well.” She gave him a hug. “Never you mind. I’m sure there will be plenty of single ladies looking for a sweet handsome fellow like yourself.”

“Th-thanks. Do you think Blaise will mind if I tour his gardens?”

“Of course not.” She glanced at Blaise, who shrugged and offered Neville a small tight smile. “Get something to drink and tour away. But don’t get lost. They’re quite extensive, you know.”

“No. I won’t. I have a very good sense of direction.”

She smiled and patted his hand. “Have fun.”

Neville headed for one of the open sitting rooms. A large ice fountain bubbled with what he guessed was punch. The liquid within was pink and small crystal glasses were stacked all around the large bowl. He filled a glass and glanced around. He just wanted out. Witches and wizards clustered in twos and threes talking and laughing. Despite his costume, he felt just as awkward and out-of-place as he always did.

Why had he come? What did he think was going to change? If he could find his way outside, he’d just apparate home. No one would miss him. No one but Luna knew who he was.

He gulped the punch and coughed at the fizz tickling his nose.

“Well, well, well, what have we here?” asked a sultry voice.

Neville jumped. He turned to find a beautiful woman standing in front of him. He looked around. Surely she wasn’t speaking to him. But there was no one else near enough. And the dark eyes peering through the red feathered mask were focused on him.

“Yes, handsome, I’m talking to you.” She held out a gloved hand. “You can call me Red.”

**Chapter Six**

Draco apparated without fanfare to the end of the lane leading to his friend’s home. He hoped to heaven to avoid meeting too many people. Since he and Pansy were Blaise’s only mates, everyone else at this wretched party was from another house. The three of them had been shunned. Not that he cared overmuch.

Draco smoothed down the white silk dress coat and suit pants. Two tasteful though furry ears rose from the brim of his top hat, and a red bow tie was the only splash of color in his costume. A white silk mask covered most of his face and he’d left his hair its natural color. Everyone would think he’d dyed or glamoured it. The less work he had to do for this the better. Aside from the rabbit ears and the red of the bow tie, the ensemble suited his taste perfectly. Pansy knew him well.

The gravel crunched softly beneath his expensive white buckle shoes as he headed toward the house.

“Oh, bloody hell.”

Draco stopped and looked at the figure that had just appeared and immediately lurched forward in front of him. His heart lurched as well. Only one witch he knew ever said that. But it couldn’t be her. He shook his head. Coincidence. Nothing more. Plenty of witches used foul language.

Her costume, however, piqued his interest.

Resting a hand against the small trunk of a flowering tree, she leaned downward and inspected her right shoe. The silky fabric of her gold and black striped dress slid along a shapely derriere. Black stockings encased long fit legs. Two of the four things he loved most about a woman. Arses and legs.

“Is something the matter?” Draco asked pleasantly. Even though he wasn’t ready to completely give up on his girl, he could still act the gentleman.

“Oh!” She jerked slightly and had her wand pointed at him faster than he could blink. Her movements reminded him of— _no._

_This isn’t her. This isn’t her. There’s no way this is her._

Draco took a breath and held up his hands. “Just offering some assistance,” he said. “What seems to be the trouble?”

She eyed him for another long moment and finally slid her wand back into a sheath attached to her right leg. “My heel broke.”

“Surely a quick _reparo_ will do.” He directed the incantation at her shoe.

“Oh,” she said again, inspecting the shoe by twisting her ankle back and forth. “Thanks.” Then she smiled. Full lips the color of plump ripe raspberries slid apart to reveal pearly white teeth.

Desire bloomed in his mid-section. A woman’s mouth was another of those four things. Whether using it in conjunction with her brain or using it to pleasure him—

He pushed that thought away. He didn’t know this woman. Which meant she probably wasn’t Slytherin. Which meant that when their identities were revealed she’d be disgusted or angry and regret anything that might happen between them.

“I’m a bumble bee, in case you couldn’t tell,” she said, studying his costume.

A very sexy bumble bee, indeed. Her antennae bobbled over a mound of dark curls piled on top of her head. His fingers itched to feel one of the silky-looking ringlets.

“And you’re some sort of rabbit.”

Draco lifted his top hat and imparted a half-bow. “The White Rabbit at your service. May I escort you to the house?”

“Yes, of course. I’m familiar with that book. I think my dad has a copy. And thanks.”

He scooped her up into his arms.

“Hey—”

“Just avoiding any further shoe damage, that’s all,” he said, heading toward the house.

“That’s really not necessary,” she said as she looped an arm around his shoulders.

His mind flashed to a misty memory at the familiar feel of her in his arms. She fit just right, but it couldn’t be…

Suddenly a sensual floral scent teased his nose and his cock stirred. _Down boy. None of that. Not while she’s in my arms._

_Wait a minute…_

There was something vaguely familiar about her perfume. Or eerily similar. He knew to whom the original scent belonged. But this couldn’t be her. Could it? What were the chances, after all? Slim to none.

They reached the paved pathway and he set her gently to her feet. “Milady.”

She looked up at him, surprise evident on her face and in her eyes, now that he could see them.

“You…” she said on a breath.

**Chapter Seven**

“Red…” Neville took the hand, encased in a shiny red fabric, and pressed a light kiss to the back of it. An almost irresistible urge to trail kisses up her arm and along her shoulder and the smooth expanse of bare neck thrummed in his veins. He wanted to go farther, do more, but he didn’t know this woman. This woman had no idea who he was, though she was no doubt drawn to the costume. Was she a Slytherin herself? Or was she from another house and drawn to the idea of a bad boy? Did it matter? “As in the Red Queen from Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland. My gran—dmother used to read it to me.” Neville released her hand and offered his arm.

Maybe for just one night, for just a few hours, he could be someone else.

“I’m impressed,” said Red as she took his arm and started walking. “Not many witches or wizards know of the story.”

Before he realized it, they were outside and heading for the garden.

“I think he was related to the L—my family. Not many people realize he was a wizard.”

The heat of her hand penetrated his robes and spread to all parts of him, adding fuel to his already raging fire for her. He wanted to lift her dress and drive into her from behi— _oi!_

Where had these feelings come from? He’d never had desires like this for a woman he’d just met. Well, the truth of the matter was that he’d never felt like this ever. Not even for Hannah. It was the darndest thing.

“And you know that for a fact?” Red asked, looking up, delight pouring from her person.

Oh, dear. 

His Slytherin host had concocted some sort of love potion. Well, not a love potion so much as a desire potion.

He hadn’t felt so alive in ages. “Well, Gran—dmother doesn’t usually lie, so I’d stake my life on it.”

“Oh, that’s fabulous. I’d heard it too. And the book, it seems like something a wizard would write. I can’t imagine a muggle penning such a whimsical delightful tale.”

She chattered on, hugging his arm to her right breast. Other than that, she didn’t seem the least bit affected, but he had to tell her.

They turned into a small recess in the hedge with a wide wooden bench sitting in the center of the space. A marble horse, not quite life size, stood off to the side.

“So what shall I call you?” Red asked.

He glanced down at her, the jiggle of her creamy bosom against the red satin sent his temperature sky rocketing. It had been some time since he’d seen women’s parts of that variety. And he was definitely a breast man. He studied her form-fitting gown. The sides of a short-sleeved, short waisted black velvet jacket hugged her full bust. He couldn’t tell if they were really that large or if they were forced up for effect. Not that it mattered. Large breasts or small, he loved the soft pale flesh and puckered nipples. The thought of thrusting his stiffy between her mounds had him hard as an effin’ stone.

“You can call me John Thomas,” he blurted. _Oh, blow me,_ he thought and took a short step back.

Her eyes went round behind her mask and then she smiled—a Cheshire cat kind of smile and his stomach looped and his head went fuzzy.

“John Thomas, eh?” 

Heat licked his face. He hoped to bloody hell she couldn’t tell.

Wait a minute—wasn’t he going to be somebody else for the evening? Neville pushed aside his embarrassment. Which wasn’t that hard to do considering the potion flowing through his veins. He nodded.

“Well, John Thomas…”

Neville bit back a yelp of surprise. Red’s hand now cupped his bits.

“My, my, my…that’s quite hard. Just the way I like it.”

“L-listen, Red. There’s something you should know.”

“Are you married?”

“No.”

“Otherwise involved?”

“No.”

“Then it doesn’t matter.”

She tugged his head down and kissed him. She tasted like the punch with a hint of spearmint and something tropical. Her tongue wedged its way into his mouth and he let his thoughts go. The kiss was so very nice and tasty and incendiary. His blood turned to lava.

He couldn’t wait to—

He politely ended the kiss and said, “Blaise put something in the punch.”

“That bastard,” she exclaimed. “Well, I’ll give him what-for later, but it’s too late for us. Right now, I’m feeling a wee bit randy and by the size of that knob, I’d say you’re feeling it too. Am I right?”

“Red, look, you’re very beautiful and, yeah, I’m ready to explode, but I just want you to know, I don’t usually do this kind of thing.”

She smiled again. “That’s really sweet, John Thomas. I really appreciate that. I do. I acknowledge that we’re both under some sort of potion-induced spell, but I really need you to fuck me now. Can you do that?”

**Chapter Eight**

“Ginny.” Draco couldn’t believe it. His stomach lurched and his heart beat like the wings of a snitch. Was it really her?

He tugged her to him and slanted his mouth over hers. She melted against him, her arms twining around his neck, and kissed him back with a hunger that both surprised and pleased him. Oh, yeah, it was her. The way she scratched his scalp while they kissed, the underlying scent that was fresh air and cinnamon, the way her body fit his.

_“Get a room.”_

The shouted words broke them apart, though he didn’t release his hold on her. What if he just apparated them away from here? Would she hex him? He relished the feel of her back where she belonged. “Why did you break it off?”

“You know why,” she said on a sigh, though, surprisingly, she didn’t pull away. As if she missed _them_ too.

Of course, no one here knew who they were, but still. Her nearness, her acceptance of his hold gave him hope. They belonged together, even though no one would ever pair them up. She was light to his darkness, softness to his hardness, a new era to his old school traditionalism. She challenged him and mocked him and loved him with a fierceness he never knew existed. Would have lived his whole life without if hadn’t been for her. And he would never settle for anything less.

They’d been lovers for a time and then he’d wanted more. He’d wanted to go public, but she’d balked. Afraid of the publicity, afraid of her family’s reaction, of his. He couldn’t blame her. Not really. Not after all the heartache his family and he himself had caused her and hers.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’ve missed you, Gin. More than you can imagine. Missed the feel and the smell and the sound of you. I’ve missed your mind and your mouth.”

He recognized her smirk beneath the mask she work. “I bet you do.”

She gave good head and he’d never made it a secret that he enjoyed her skill. But she also knew he loved their conversations, their debates, even their arguments. He’d never made that a secret either. She was smart and had a wicked sense of humor, and she gave as good as she got. Surprisingly, they were very much alike.

Her whole mien changed and she dropped her forehead to his chest. Her hands fisted the fabric of his suit coat. “I’ve missed you so much. I’ve wanted to owl you a thousand times.”

He could have flown without a broom at her words and he wanted nothing more than to whisk her away somewhere, be alone with her, make love with her. But it was too soon. “Why didn’t you?”

“Fear,” she said and he felt rather than heard her heavy sigh.

“I was afraid that you hated me for breaking it off. That you wouldn’t want to hear from me, see me. I know how you can hold a grudge.”

“I hated that you felt the need to end things. Hated myself for all the things I’ve done. But I could never hate you, Gin.” He lifted her chin and gazed as best he could into her eyes through both their masks. “I did a piss poor job of showing you how much I wanted you—how much I love you. Ginny, please tell me we can be together again. However you want. Even in secret.”

“Draco. I—”

His heart stopped and he scrunched his eyes closed. “Please don’t say no. I couldn’t bear it.”

“Draco.” A whisper, a caress, a plea.

He opened his eyes to find her shaking her head.

“I wasn’t going to say no. I was going to say that I don’t want to keep it a secret. I want us back too.”

He picked her up and whirled her around. “You’ve made me the happiest bloke in all of wizarding England—no, in all of England period.”

“I do want to tell my family though before we announce it to the world.”

“Of course. Do you want me to be there? I will. I’ll take my licks.”

“I appreciate the gesture, but it’s probably better if you don’t. Your presence would be a dead give away.”

“Right.” He nodded. “Well, I guess we still have a party to attend.”

“Must we?”

**Chapter Nine**

Neville’s eyeballs almost popped out of his head. “Y-yes, of course.”

But could he? He’d never done such a thing in his life and the chattering of voices carried across the hedgerows. Other witches and wizards were wandering around out there. What if someone came upon them?

“Are you certain?” he asked, more to stall than anything. But Red was looking over her shoulder at him, her skirt pulled up to reveal a creamy white arse framed by the black braces holding up her sheer black stockings. His erection strained against his pants and trousers so hard, he felt chafed. Oh, holy hell. He wanted to take her here and now with a need so primitive, suddenly, he could barely control it.

Faint laughter and chatter floated by, but he no longer cared about getting caught. In fact, the thought heightened his arousal. So much so, he had to grab himself to keep from coming.

“Bend over, Red,” he growled, tugging open the front of his robes.

She leant forward, resting her upper body on the carved marble saddle. The curves of her bottom parted slightly and invited him closer. He jerked his trousers open and yanked his throbbing knob from his pants. He caressed the smooth flesh and then positioned the head of his erection in her crease, sliding it toward her waiting center.

“Watcha waiting for, J.T.?” she asked, breathless.

He surged forward into her dripping wet heat and groaned. She cried out and pushed backwards against him. He stilled and tightened his groin muscles to keep from shooting his load right then and there, though the urge to move was intense. He took a breath and then a second and a third, until feeling in control enough to continue. He pulled out and shoved back in hard. Blimey, she was tight as an overgrown mandrake. In and out he moved, her moans and noises sending him ever closer to fulfillment. Once, twice… his scalp tingled and his bollocks tightened. With a last thrust and shout of Red’s name, he let go.

But Red kept moving, kept keening, kept mewling. The pleasure bordered on pain, his vision narrowed and his breath caught in his chest. If she didn’t come soon, he’d pass out. A moment later, her body tightened around his and a resulting quickening pulsed deep within him. His pulse pounded in his ears, his blood in his veins, and desire shot through every pore. Gripping the flesh of her hips, he pounded into her with renewed vigor.

The words and phrases that spilled from Red’s mouth wound his need tighter. The sounds of their coupling added fuel to the already raging fire inside of him. He pistoned in and out of her lush body at a frenetic pace until Red cried out, her body clenching his over and over. A groan tore from his deep in his throat and he speared her one last time, filling her with everything he had.

She fell lax on the marble horse, her back rising and falling with her soughing breaths, and it was all he could do to remain upright.

“Red,” he panted. “That was brilliant.” He’d never had such a mad, wicked interlude before. Who was this bird and would she be willing to see him again?

“Yes, it was, wasn’t it?” She straightened, and his semi-flaccid todger slipped from her body. “J.T., I must say, you do indeed give quite the good fuck.”

His chest swelled with pride even as embarrassment heated his cheeks. No one’d ever said that before. He didn’t doubt for a moment, though, that the punch had had something to do with his performance. Oh, bloody hell—if it was the punch, then he couldn’t very well see her again. He’d never live up to tonight. 

She turned to him and then eyed what was left of his stiffy, shiny with their combined juices. Her contemplation had him hardening once again. He suspected the spiked punch must contain ingredients to keep the libido running for hours. He felt ready to go once more.

“You have quite the cock there.You don’t mind, then, if I give it another go, do you?”

“N-no, of course not. Whatever the lady wants.” If tonight was all he was going to have, then he’d make the most of it.

Red laughed. “Lady, eh?”

Neville nodded and grinned.

“Straddle the bench, will ya, luv?”

**Chapter Ten**

Draco blinked. Had she really suggested they skip the party and shag?

He cupped her chin. “Just so I don’t get in trouble for assuming anything, what exactly are you saying?”

Heat burned in her return gaze. “I want to celebrate our reunion. Alone. Just the two of us. I’ve missed you…”

The whispered words sent sparks of desire from his furry rabbit ears to the tips of his toes. Her belly rubbed his groin and her voice had gone husky. A sure sign she was feeling randy. His tackle hardened, shifted. The heavens knew he loved her, but six months was a long time to go without. He couldn’t wait to sink into her warm willing body.

He swallowed and cleared his throat. “You know I’d love nothing more, but I promised Blaise I’d make an appearance. I need to say hello and then we can go. If I don’t, he’ll hunt me down and if were, ah, _celebrating,_ I’d really rather he didn’t.”

Her eyes rolled behind the mask. “Very well, but promise me.”

“I give you my word.” He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and they headed for the house. Ten minutes, tops and he’d have Ginny back in his arms and bed for good.

~*~

Draco kept a hold of Ginny’s hand as they approached Blaise and Luna. Blaise’s brow arched and he stepped down next to Luna, resting a hand on her bare shoulder. The pair talking to Luna moved off, chatting, and Draco and Ginny took their place. He took Luna’s hand and leaned forward, his mouth stopping in the vicinity of her ear. “Congratulations on your engagement. I’m—” He swallowed again, fear clogging his throat. He looked quickly to Ginny who nodded, smiling. Her grip tightened on his arm. “I’m, ah…I’m grateful to you for saving his sorry hide.”

Even after months and months with a mind healer, sharing his innermost feelings didn’t always come easy. If he didn’t want to lose Ginny for good, he had to learn.

Luna nodded, her eyes shiny as she gazed at her betrothed. “We’re an odd couple to be sure, but surprisingly it works.”

“Yes, well…” Draco glanced at Ginny again and cleared his throat. “I have an opportunity for my own chance at happiness, and while we both appreciate the invitation, we have some things to work out.”

Their hostess glanced from one to the other and smiled. “Of course. Coming from opposite ends of the spectrum as you do—”

“You know who we are?” asked Ginny, obviously surprised.

“Why, yes, of course.” Amusement colored Luna’s expression.

“Do us a favor, will you?” Draco said. “Mum’s the word.”

Luna turned to Ginny, eyes wide. “Oh, Ginny, are you going to have a baby then?”

“Wha—”

“Oi—she’s not even _married,”_ said a recognizable voice from behind an unrecognizable costume. _Was that a hag?_

Draco rolled his eyes. Bloody hell, he should have whisked Ginny home and taken his chances with Blaise showing up. 

“Ron, one doesn’t need to be married to have a baby, you know,” said Luna, completely serious.

Draco smirked. He couldn’t help it. Life with Luna would certainly be entertaining. He wouldn’t be able deal with her on a daily, but more power to Blaise.

“My sister does.” Ron turned to Ginny, disapproval marring both his face and his tone. “Who is it?” He looked at Draco, though no recognition flickered in Weasley’s gaze. “Is it you?”

Draco held up his hands. “Easy there, mate. I haven’t touched a woman in months.”

Which was true enough. Ginny’d broken things off exactly six months, three weeks and three days ago. They’d shagged only a few days before she’d ended things.

Ginny smacked her brother hard on the arm. “Listen to me, you stupid oaf. I am not having a baby. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have someone to go boff.”

Ginny disapparated with a soft snap, which was surprising considering the level of her anger. Ron’s jaw dropped open and he turned six shades of red beneath his mask. No mistaking this one for anything but a Weasley.

Draco choked on a laugh and coughed to disguise it. Then he held out a hand to Blaise. “Cheers, mate. I’m gonna take a stroll.”

“You should try the punch,” called Blaise.

“Yeah. Not happening.” Draco laughed and stepped around the first doorway. He thought of Ginny’s flat and disapparated.

**Chapter Eleven**

A trumpet sounded and Neville looked toward the night sky. In twinkling letters, the words, “Please return to the grand foyer…” were written across the darkness.

“I guess it’s time to hear the big news and to unmask,” said Red. “Come on, lover.” With a snap, both their persons were returned to pre-coital perfection.

He held out his arm and they proceeded back to the house, joining the rest of the guests. Neville looked around and stifled a chuckle. Thank goodness for Red’s charm prowess. It was obvious that more than half of the people around them had been engaged in the same activities. So the rest either hadn’t had that kind of fun or had taken the time to tidy themselves up. He was glad to be in the tidied-up, no-one-else-knows-my-business category.

Luna and Blaise stood on the staircase landing, about twenty steps higher than the guests.

“Thank you all for coming,” Luna said, looking happy and beautiful. “Some of your costumes were quite ingenious. But before we allow you to reveal yourselves, Blaise and I would like to announce our engagement.” She held up her left hand with a large sapphire glittering from it.

“I knew it,” said Red from beside him.

A few gasps sounded above the whispers and then applause broke out. How could you not clap after a soiree like this whether you liked the couple of not? It was just good form. Neville had had his doubts as well, but Luna was happy and that was all that mattered to him.

“The wedding will be in the spring or early summer and you’ll all receive invitations to that as well.”

Another round of applause rippled through the foyer.

“Now—time to reveal yourselves,” Luna said.

All around them, people pulled off masks. Laughter and various expressions of disbelief, shock, and surprise filled the room. Neville’s stomach churned as he faced Red. What would she think when she learned his true identity?

“Are you ready?” she asked.

“Perhaps we should remain unknown to each other. I’d hate to spoil a perfectly good evening by disgusting you with my true identity.”

A delicate brow arched over the red mask. “So you think I’m going to be turned off by a Gryffindor, huh?”

Neville resisted his blink of surprise. How could she know? “What makes you think I’m from Gryffindor?”

“Well, you didn’t deny it.”

Well that would have been a lie, so of course he hadn’t. He shrugged. “Is there something wrong with being a Gryffindor?”

“Generally speaking, nothing at all. As long as you’re not—”

Neville held up a hand. He didn’t want to hear his name cross her lips in derision.

“No worries,” she said. “You don’t have his height or build, so I’m relatively sure you’re not him. And considering the things we just did together…I’ll probably be surprised, but I like surprises.”

“All right, then.”

“Any ideas about moi?”

“I think you’re a Slytherin.”

“Very good. Why?”

“Your comments about Blaise.”

“Ah, yes.” She shrugged. “Care to hazard a guess?”

“Other than Slytherin, I have no idea.”

“On the count of three then?”

With a surreptitious deep breath and a nod, Neville took hold of the bottom of his mask.

Red did the same. “One… two… three.”

_Pansy Parkinson?_

He’d shagged and, and… done other things with Pansy Parkinson? Neville didn’t know what to think.

“Neville Longbottom as I live and breathe.” She smiled and winked. “You know it’s always the shy quiet ones.”

Relief flooded Neville’s body and he almost collapsed. “So it’s all right that I’m…me?”

“You betcha. Always wanted to get my hands on a Gryffindor. It’s just that none of your lot wanted to put their hands on me.”

“Well, I want to get my hands back on you. Shall we go somewhere more private?”

“I think we’re going to have to. If I know Blaise at all, his potion will keep us linked for a while, one way or another. Do you still live with your grandmother?”

“No, but as an Herbology professor, I live at Hogwarts and I don’t keep a flat anywhere.”

“Well, I have a trendy little flat in muggle London. Shall we?”

**Chapter Twelve**

“Ginny?” Draco called into the darkness of her sitting room. A small electric night light cast enough light for him to maneuver around the settee. She’d rearranged since he’d last been there.

“In the bedroom,” she called.

He stepped through the doorway and stopped short. She’d shed her costume and now wore a short barely-see-through gown. Her curves were hazy through the fabric and the view was all the more erotic for its obscurity. He was hard in an instant, but he wanted the night to last. Her coppery hair shimmered in the candlelight as she brushed it. It was longer than it’d been and his fingers itched to touch it. His feet propelled him forward and he shed his jacket and top hat as he went. He tugged the bow tie free and tossed it aside.

Sliding his hands around her waist, he burrowed his face in her neck. “I missed you so much.”

She turned in his arms and made short work of the buttons on his dress shirt. The linen slipped over his shoulders and she kissed his chest, circling his left nipple and then lightly suckling it. She repeated the action on the right one before fusing her mouth to his. The kiss seemed to last forever and that was just fine with him. She pressed against him as if trying to merge their flesh. There was only one way to do that. He lifted her and her long strong legs circled his hips, placing the center of her womanhood against his eager straining shaft. He couldn’t wait to sink into her luscious wet heat, but this was about more than just the physical act. He loved her with all that he was and just wanted her to know that.

_“Sometimes words speak louder than actions and cannot be misinterpreted.”_

He stilled. Now was not the ideal time to be hearing an old fogey’s voice in his head.

“What’s the matter?” Ginny asked, looking into his eyes. Worry and concern clouded her beautiful face.

“Nothing’s really wrong.” He set her on her feet and then pulled her to sit next to him on the bed. “I just want you to know…” A huge ball of fear lodged itself in his throat. He cleared it and kissed her hand. He could do this. He needed to do this. He knew that if their relationship was going to last and grow and thrive—a second chance he never imagined he’d get—he had to start verbalizing things. Ugh—too much psychiatric shite for him.

_Doesn’t make it any less true, arsehole._

Right.

With another deep breath, he started talking. “My, uh, feelings for you don’t revolve around sex. You’re smart and funny. And you challenge me on so many levels. Yes, you’re incredibly sexy and the sex is amazing, but that’s not why I love you. And I do love you. More than I ever dre—”

Her hug was fierce, her sobs muted, and he could do nothing but return her embrace. What had he done? They just sat there for a time while she gathered herself. Her weeping finally abated and she released him. She swept her face with her hands, though her eyes remained shiny.

“Thank you.” She sniffled. “I know that wasn’t easy. I appreciate it more than you know.”

Draco nodded and breathed easier. His discomfort, his fear was well worth her reaction. The next few touchy feely confessions would probably still trigger his get-the-hell-out-of-here response, though surely with time and experience it would get easier.

“That being said, I lured you into my lair for some of that delicious, hot, sweaty sex we’re so very good at. It’s been six bloody months and I just want to shag you. The deep, real relationship stuff could have waited until tomorrow.”

Draco laughed. Her honestly and pragmatism never failed to delight and amuse him. “Just the same, I’m glad it was said first. Now, if it’s shagging you want, it’s shagging you’re gonna get.”

He plucked her gown from her body, eliciting a squeal of surprise. She scrambled onto the bed and he shed his shoes, socks, trousers and pants as quickly as he could and joined her.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Goosebumps rose on Ginny’s silky smooth skin as Draco kissed that spot at the hollow of her throat. He nibbled his way along her shoulder and toward the creamy mounds of her breasts. A smattering of cinnamon sugar colored freckles decorated her flesh. Raspberry-colored nipples puckered as his mouth closed in on first one and then the other.

She murmured encouragement and her pleasure.

His hips nestled in the vee of her legs, the only thing between them a thin layer of stretchy lace in a shade of red that flattered her coloring and his white cotton pants.

Short painted nails scraped his scalp and shoulders and back, sending shivers through him. She grabbed gentle fistfuls of his hair and pulled his mouth to hers. Lips were parted and she welcomed the invasion of his tongue even before their mouths fused together. They kissed for a long while. He loved kissing her. Couldn’t imagine snogging not being a part of his romantic relationship and was grateful she was so talented and enjoyed the act as much as he did. 

Leaving her mouth, Draco trailed kisses down her neck and chest. Down her belly to those lacy knickers. A faint aroma of flowers mixed with the scent of her arousal. The toned flesh of her thigh quivered under the swirls of his tongue. Behind her knee and down her calf he went. He massaged one foot and then the other, triggering surprised intakes of air and sexy exhales. Sounds he loved to hear.

He made his way back up her right leg toward her center and kissed her mound through the lace and he groaned. He was so hard, it hurt, but he’d pleasure his woman before he found his own relief. Hooking a forefinger inside her waistband at each hip, he worked the stretchy fabric past her gorgeous arse and down her legs. He tossed them to the floor and spread Ginny’s legs. With firm hands, he massaged her thighs again, working his way toward heaven. She kept her fanny trim and tidy and he appreciated that more than she knew. Gentle thumbs spread her nether lips and his cock twitched at the sight of her glistening blooming sex.

With a long swipe of his tongue, he tasted. Ginny gasped. Her clit was a firm little nubbin and he worried it with his lips. She bucked into his face, hissing, clutching at his hair again. Then he twiddled it with his tongue and slid a finger into her body. A long low moan sounded between them. She was getting close. His fingers slid in and out and she met his easy thrusts with upward rolls of her pelvis.

“Draco, stop,” she gasped, lifting her head to look at him.

His heart stopped and he met her big brow eyes. “What? Crap. I’m sorry. What’s wrong?”

She tugged at him. “Nothing, my love, nothing. I just want you inside me now. It’s been so bloody long, I just want to do this together.”

He took his place, holding himself over her, his cock begging entry.

She looked at him, love shining in her eyes.

“I love you so much,” he said.

“And I love you.”

Their mouths met again, tongues mating, and he pressed into her welcoming body. He groaned hard, breaking the kiss and panting through the urge to come. It’d been so long and she was so wet and so tight. She must do some sort of freaking internal exercises to keep her quim this fucking snug. He wasn’t going to last.

“It’s all right, you know. As long as we’re together.”

“I want it to be good for you, Gin.”

“It always is. Now, please, for the love of the giant squid, _move.”_

He did and, together, they found their rhythm. She murmured and mewled and he grunted and groaned. They kissed in between. His whole body began to tighten and tingle, and both their movements grew more and more frantic.

“Gin, love, I’m gonna come,” he panted.

“Do it,” she said, suckling his tongue, swirling and snaking hers around his.

His hips snapped forward, once twice, three times, and then he let go. He stiffened for a split second, but then continued to move for her benefit.

Ginny cried out his name a moment later and her body spasmed around his, milking him even further.

A liquid warmth crept over him and his arms threatened to give way. Rolling to one side of Ginny, he tucked her into his arms and kissed her shoulder. “I can’t wait to reveal our relationship and live and love openly. Are you ready?”

“With you by my side, I’m ready for anything.”

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
